


The Second Pillar

by Behemoth_King



Series: Pillars(Drabble) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begone angst!, Byleth is still a LSSJ at the end of CF!AU, Comfort No Hurt, El thinks too much, F/F, Lunchbreak quality, learning to live in the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: Our Emperor fears the future, but not for herself.





	The Second Pillar

**Author's Note:**

> A very small look into someone Byleth cherishes.

Edelgard looked over her creation, a masterpiece with endless possibilities, when memories of the past flooded into her mind. She saw the blood it took to get them here and the people whose dreams had to be crushed in order for hers to soar. While the main opposition is gone, that didn’t mean the future would let her boldly go as she pleased. Many will exist that seek to do her harm, the harsh truth of causality.

But humanity’s path will be of their own making. The ability to turn from a street thug to a policy crafting official was a reality now. As was the opposite. Ferdinand’s idea of nationwide public schooling was a simple one, but highly ingenius. Edelgard was grateful she took the time to listen and befriend to him, despite her severe reservations towards doing so. 

The sounds that were around her were strangely quiet. So unlike the war it took to get them here. But the blood hasn’t stopped flowing, not yet.

“El...”

Edelgard snapped out of her rambling thoughts and looked at her recovering empress, who laid in their bed.

“You’ll make her cry if you keep scowling like that.” Byleth gave her a look of concern, face full of exhaustion.

The emperor’s face heated up as she stammered out an apology, her mind now properly focusing on the newborn in her arms. Indeed their daughter did look to be on the verge of tears, alert green eyes framed with sadness that matched the frown on her small face.

Now smiling softly, she began cooing at the girl, who quickly forgot about her tears in the face of her father’s more joyful expression. As she did so, Edelgard saw tiny strands of light-brown on top of the infant’s head, putting to rest a deep-seated fear made it’s home in her mind over a decage ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I love magical yuri babies in worlds that have space dragons and freaking nukes.
> 
> Not used to writing as Edelgard but I felt she might get a little melodramatic after achieving victory...and be a bit overprotective.
> 
> How I use parental titles -  
Mother : Carried the child  
Father : Did not carry the child


End file.
